comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Wanda Maximoff (Earth-88)
This is not a story of happy endings... This, is something much worse. Wanda Maximoff, also known as the Scarlet Witch was born in Wundagore Mountain, Transia a few minutes after her twin brother Pietro Maximoff (Quicksilver.) The two have since then experienced many crazy events in their lives together, before one of them perished at the hands of Ultron. It was on that day that Wanda could control herself no longer. She killed Ultron and vowed to harm those she blamed for her brother's death. And no one, not even the Avengers, would stand in her way. History (Childhood) Wanda and her brother were born at the Wundagore base of the High Evolutionary. They were the children of Romani couple Django and Marya Maximoff. The High Evolutionary supposedly abducted the twins when they were babies and experimented on them, once Django was disgusted with the results, he returned them to Wundagore, disguised as regular mutants. As adolescents, Wanda and Pietro discovered that they had unusual superhuman abilities. When Django began to steal food to feed his starving family, enraged villagers attacked the Romani camp. Using his phenomenal speed, Pietro fled from the camp with his sister. The circumstances of their separation from their family were so traumatic that not until well into adulthood could they remembered anything but the barest details of their childhood. For the next few years Wanda and Pietro wandered central Europe, living off the land. They were later recruited into Magneto's Brotherhood of Evil Mutants at very young ages (10) and, as the Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver, fought the X-Men on several occasions. At the time, none of the three were aware of the siblings' paternity. The twins worked for the Brotherhood for many years and later learned what they thought was the truth about their family, they believed that Magneto was their father. The two later left the brotherhood, and before finding the Avengers, they were abducted by Hydra. Hydra (Adolescence) Wanda & Pietro were taken to a Hydra base where they were brainwashed into believing that they were twins who volunteered to be experimented on and that America was their enemy, especially the Avengers and any other do-gooders who chose to follow them. Wanda, while still retaining her old powers, was also altered to have telekinesis and mind control. Wanda was their ultimate ace in the hole, and Pietro was extra icing on the cake. When the Avengers invaded in order to save them, things seemed normal enough, but the team knew better. It was then that they were attacked by the twins. They were bested by the two, with Wanda knocking 3 of them out before the battle could truly begin. Wanda slowly took control of the teams minds, causing them to do things they normally wouldn’t. Throughout the battle between the Avengers and the twins, Wanda manipulated most of the team into remembering their darkest moments, but she also inadvertently brought them all closer together, because the Avengers soon realized it would take them working together to get through all their horrors, conquer their fears, and save the twins from Hydra. Finally, one the team came to their senses, they regrouped and attacked the Hydra base again, however, Hydra was equipped with some new weapons, as well as some new members, including Viper, Gorgon, & Baron Zemo. The team was able to best these members, with Hawkeye being harmed and poisoned by the Viper. Iron Man had him sent back home to be treated, while the rest of the team went onward. With the other 4 distracting the twins, it was up to Natasha to snap them out of it. While this mission was anything but easy, thanks to Thor and Hulk distracting Pietro, Black Widow was able to snap Pietro out of his confusion without much trouble. However, now the real challenge came, Wanda. With Pietro’s help, the team was able to stop Wanda, Pietro was slightly injured and this traumatized Wanda for a time, realizing that if she had been more brutal, her brother would have been dead. Eventually, Pietro was able to snap Wanda out of this, and the two were given a second chance and asked to join the team. They humbly accepted and vowed to protect the world from evil. Avengers (Adulthood) In the beginning, a large amount of the Avengers were on a leave of absence and the only ones remaining besides Wanda and her brother were Captain America and Hawkeye. Wanda and her brother left the Avengers for a while after Wanda lost her powers, and her brother soon decided to rejoin their father Magneto. Wanda, with the support from her brother as well as Toad, began to study grimoires and accidentally summoned Arkon the Magnificent who kidnapped her and tried to make her his bride. Pietro asked for the assistance of the Avengers and once the ordeal was over, the two returned to the team. When Wanda finally got her powers back, it seemed that she was more adept, but Wanda did not realize that she was tapping into genuine magic. Wanda would not be able to do this if not for Chthon, who used her as a pawn, which gave her the new found powers over magic that she had. Both Wanda and Pietro then assisted the Avengers with many missions, some that were even near world-ending. As the twins worked closer with the Avengers team, they both began to have their own relationships with some of their teammates. Pietro had once began a short-lived relationship with Mockingbird before it was ended abruptly. Pietro had disappeared for a time and the next thing Wanda knew, he was getting married to Crystal, the Inhuman and sister to Medusa. Wanda by then had already been with the Vision (A robot created by Ultron). She had since moved on and she and Captain America were starting to build a relationship, Wanda and all of the Avengers and Inhumans attended the wedding. All seemed well with the world, until Ultron decided to return and attempt to destroy the world for a second time... Pietro's Death (The Dark Era Begins) During their second battle against Ultron, Ultron was able to regain control of Vision and use him as his own puppet. Vision injured Black Widow severely, and she was taken out of the battle by S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Coulson. Ultron was able to claim a large piece of land from the country known as Wundagore Mountain in Transia (Wanda & Pietro’s original birthplace.) The Avengers fought Ultron valiantly and also saved any civilians in danger, Wanda had stayed behind in order to guard a device that Ultron would attempt to us to cause the piece of Earth to fall form the sky, thus causing a massive explosion and killing billions. During the battle Ultron’s army of robots were defeated, and Ultron himself took a very large beating from Hulk with Iron Man's help as well. While many of the townspeople were evacuated with the assistance of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, a child was almost left behind that Hawkeye took notice of before the group left with the others. Hawkeye went to save the child and, the destroyed Ultron, with what little of him was left was in a war plane with a minigun built in. As he was getting ready to aim, Pietro took notice of what was about to happen and he ran forward to save Hawkeye and the child. Noticing that he might be too late, Pietro took a car and was successfully able to move it in front of Hawkeye and the child. What happened next, no one expected. While Pietro was successfully able to move the car in front of Clint and the child, he did not predict that the shots would then hit him. Pietro took shots to his chest and legs, they were many shots, fatal shots, and Pietro died from them. Directly at the point of his death, Wanda could feel Pietro dead while the other Avengers looked on in shock. This was when Wanda lost it. About to be attacked by a group of robots, Wanda let out a giant wave of magical energy that destroyed the robots while she fell to her knees screaming and crying. Hearing her cries, Captain America came to get her, as well as to comfort her, while Hulk made the plane crash that had Ultron in it. When Steve reached Wanda he tried to comfort her, but Wanda’s mind was only focused on one thing. Wanda pushed Cap away with her telekinesis and walked out of the destroyed temple, she could feel UItron’s life energy, and she was going to kill him. Steve was about to follow her before he realized a robot had pressed the button, causing the chunk of Earth to plummet down, while it was not as high as intended, millions would still die. The Avengers were able to save the other civilians and recover Pietro’s body while Wanda was still in search for Ultron’s body. Thor and Iron Man had finally found a way to destroy the piece of Earth before it could hit. Finally, Wanda found Ultron right before the explosion was set in motion. When Wanda found Ultron, he apologized to her, but he could clearly see her eyes filled with a scarlet-pink looking color. Ultron’s final words to Wanda were “You’re all going to die.” To which Wanda replied “I just did. Do you know what it felt like?” And with that, Wanda ripped out Ultron’s robotic organic heart, and crushed it in her hand as she stared down at him, her eyes glowing brighter than ever. With Ultron destroyed, so was his influence over Vision. Vision was able to compose himself and, sensing Wanda’s life energy, he was able to save Wanda before the explosion could happen. While this seemed like a success for the Avengers, and they were happy with their results, they would soon realize that things were not as happy as they seemed… Wanda’s Dark Avengers (A Time Of War) While she seemed shaken, as if she were having a normal reaction to losing a family member, in Wanda’s mind, she was going crazy, her thoughts consumed her. She could see her brother dying over and over, and in her mind, no one did anything about it. At her brother’s funeral, Wanda said nothing, only looking at his body before the casket was closed. Wanda remained by Pietro’s tombstone, not moving, nor making a sound. Captain America, noticing that something must be wrong, asked if he could speak to her alone. Steve went up to Wanda and asked her if she wanted to be alone, not looking her in the face, since her back was to him. Wanda shook her head, and since Steve couldn’t see her eyes, he also couldn’t see that they were glowing, Wanda was getting ready for something. When Steve asked Wanda to please look at him, she turned around and looked him directly in the eyes, he could feel his control slipping away. Wanda had a dark smile on her face and said: “I’m sorry Captain, truly I am, but I need you for something... Something you wouldn’t agree with... Something, you wouldn’t understand... Wanda could feel Steve fighting her, but finally, he gave in, his eyes glowing a dark grayish color. He knelt down and asked: “What do you wish of me, my queen?” to which Wanda replied: “Nothing for now darling, go on as if everything is normal. I’ll need one more Avenger before the battle truly begins.” Steve nodded, and walked away. Wanda spread a dark smile across her face, as her plan was getting closer to its peak. She would tear the Avengers apart, as they tore her family apart so carelessly. However, Wanda’s next task would be one of a much… larger scale. Wanda waited for another battle, which didn’t take long to happen, because the next day Abomination began to destroy buildings in Town Square. Wanda knew that now more than ever was the perfect time to put her plan in motion. Once Bruce was needed, her turned into the Hulk, but before he could leave, Wanda used her power of mind control on the Hulk, causing the Hulk to take over, removing Banner’s consciousness and locking it away. Hulk was now Wanda’s servant, and she commanded not only that he defeat Abomination, but that he kill him, mercilessly and without regret. Hulk did exactly what Wanda had commanded him to, much to the utter shock of the Avengers. Once the Avengers reacted to this, they were blasted by Wanda’s telekinetic blast. Wanda floated next to Hulk, where his eyes began to glow as red as hers. Cap also came and stood next to Wanda. As Wanda used her telekinesis to keep the Avengers subdued and held down she made on statement before they all left: “Now you listen here dear heroes, my brother is dead because of you. You tore my family apart. And now YOU will feel the pain that I felt!” Once she was finished speaking, Hulk carried Wanda and Cap and took them away. The Avengers, still weakened, could not follow them. Wanda had escaped, not only with Captain America, but with Hulk, still in Hulk form and not getting out of it anytime soon. One More To Recruit (Wanda Resorts To Dark Magic) Wanda was taken with Captain America to an old house in Transia that she had told the Hulk to bring them to. Wanda could still feel the pain of losing her brother. It burned in her heart. She knew then what she had to do, she would turn to dark magic to revive him. Wanda took a small knife, cutting down her left arm and as she bled, a dark, bloody, nexus of energy surrounded her feet. Wanda was then taken to a dark, empty place. She was greeted by a raven, the bird spoke to her asking: "What do you seek?" and when Wanda said that she wished to revive her brother, the bird's eyes glowed a blood red, bringing Wanda a strong pain for a few moments, but once the pain was over, Wanda could see her brother in the distance. The bird told her to grab him, and to bring him out, and he would be revived. Wanda walked forward, and felt a sharp pain again. She realized that she would feel pain until the very end, that her will would be tested, and so she moved forward, little by little feeling more and more pain throughout until she reached her brother, grabbing his hand and dragging him out. Wanda was released form the dark realm and fell back. As she rose, she could see a bright light shining in front of her. Wanda's eyes widened in amazement, as she realized that it was her brother. He was glowing a bright white, mixed with a bit of a light blue that eve his eyes had. Wanda's eyes filled with tears as she jumped for joy before hugging her brother. Happy to see him again. Pietro however, was not so happy. He looked on at Wanda in horror before pushing her off slightly, putting his hands on her arms. Pietro looked at his sister and asked: "Sister, Sister what have you done!?" Stunned by this, Wanda replied with a cold face now: "I have brought you back brother, I thought it was what you wanted. I have brought you back so we can claim our revenge on the Avengers." Wanda and Pietro then began to argue. Quicksilver told his sister that he did not want to come back, that he should be dead and that Wanda should not mess with the balance of the universe, but Wanda would hear him no more, and so she took control of him as well, with tears in her eyes, she turned Pietro into her final puppet. And now Wanda had the three she needed to complete her work. No one would be safe now. He Must Die (The Death Of An Avenger) Wanda realized that while she had a good number of people for her Dark Avengers, the other Avengers still possessed one strong member on their team that could potentially foil Wanda’s plans. That one Avenger, was Thor, God of Thunder. Wanda decided that she would have to kill him, or better yet, she could get the Hulk to do it for her, and... she had the element of surprise now that her brother was back. Wanda commanded the Hulk to find a building and break it down in order to gain the Avengers attention. Once the Avengers arrived at the scene, Wanda then commanded her brother to deal with Iron Man, and she would take the humans out of the equation. Iron Man, surprised by what was happening around and to him soon realized that Pietro was causing it. Pietro was eventually able tom destroy Stark’s suit and knock him out. Wanda merely lifted Widow and Hawkeye up and allowed Cap to throw his shield at the two of them, knocking them out as well. Wanda then took the three and trapped them in a telekinetic cage, forcing them to watch the battle between the Thunder God and the Berserker. Thor had many good blows to Hulk, but in the end, Hulk’s rage was too much, and once Thor began to tire, Hulk only got stronger. Finally, Hulk raised Thor high, holding his midsection in his hands before ripping Thor in half, throwing both halves of Thor’s body parts to the ground and roaring. Wanda commanded Hulk to return, and so he did. And with this Wanda said: “And no Avengers, only you three stand in my way. You will all taste death soon.” With that, Hulk carried them away and the cage was soon released from the Avengers once Wanda was far enough. The Avengers looked down at Thor and had a S.H.I.E.L.D. team come to retrieve his body. A funeral was held, and the Avengers, now fully aware of how large a threat Wanda and her Dark Avengers were, knew that they had to stop her. They donned new armor and prepared for the coming battle, because there was a good chance that they would all die. No More Avengers… (The Final Battle) Wanda knew that the Avengers were most likely plotting to defeat her, but she did not let that get in her way. Wanda soon invoked Dark Magic once again to give herself, as well as her brother and Cap enhancements to their powers. Pietro no longer got tired from running, and could run infinitely without interruption. Cap's strength now matched that of Hulk's and his shield could teleport when thrown. While Wanda had used dark arts to gain her enchantments, the Avengers were given new gear made by Tony Stark. Iron Man himself had made an even stronger suit of armor. Widow got a new outfit with armor around it, she also chose two daggers as her weapons, knowing she would most likely be fighting at close range. Hawkeye had also given himself some new garments, with his trench coat having a hood over it, he also wore a mask to protect his face, and his bow had more mechanics added to it in order to allow him to fire faster, and to fire in greater quantities. Finally, Odin had seen his son's death, and for the sake of Midgard, Odin decided to help, giving the Avengers invulnerability, and allowing Stark's suit to fly at the speed of light in order to keep up with Pietro. Odin also allowed Widow to now hide in the shadows, not to be seen until she attacked and he gave Hawkeye even greater sight and precise aim. Odin then took his son's body back to Asgard telling the Avengers that these powers would only last for 2 days. Finally, the battle was ready to begin. Wanda sent herself, and her dark Avengers to where the battle with Ultron ensued. Before the Avengers could get to them, Wanda revived Vision (Whom she had destroyed after he saved her.) and Ultron as well to add them to her army, both complied with her demands and joined her. Giving them an even greater team to combat the Avengers. The Avengers arrived with a plan ready. Their focus was to snap Captain America out of his spell first, he would be able to help stop Wanda, even more than Pietro could. Iron Man could now match speeds with Pietro, and he would take him on. Widow, with her new found powers, would knock Hulk out if she could, and once that happened, Hawkeye would shoot an arrow from afar to restrain the beast. and he would be taken away by a S.H.I.E.L.D. team. Hawkeye's objective was to hit Cap with a shocking arrow in order to snap him out of his confusion. However, the team did not expect to see Ultron and Vision there as well. This changed their plans, but only slightly. Ultron was still very weak from his defeat, so Widow took him on in a close ranged battle, Widow had her daggers, and Ultron, razors on his arms. Widow was able to defeat Ultron, but gained a scratch in the shape on an X around her eye. Hawkeye took on Vision from afar and was able to take out Vision's jem with one arrow, causing vision to explode. This only made Wanda smile. She had no true use for the useless pile of machines. Wanda sat in a telekinetic thrown she had created, ready to watch the battle. Finally, Wanda sent out her team. In came a large white light, this was Pietro, and approaching him, was a blue light, with red and gold as well, and it was Iron Man. The two fought rapidly, each getting in good strikes, and also dodging each other attacks. While Iron Man and Quicksilver faced off, it was up to Widow and Hawkeye to save the others. Natasha disappeared into the shadows, hiding until the right time to strike the Hulk. Natasha first came out and was able to tie his feet together by sliding around him, using her daggers for balance. She then made the Hulk fall and placed a shocking device with volts from her Widow's bite on his back. Hulk was shocked with 100,000 volts. Once he was unconscious, Natasha had Clint throw and arrow to trap Hulk, and a S.H.I.E.L.D. team came to retrieve him, however, they were met with trouble when Cap came to stop them, but Natasha and Clint were able to stop him. Natasha fought off Cap until Hawkeye had a clear shot, where he aimed a shocking arrow at Steve and shot it right onto the Captain's forehead. Steve was shocked and snapped out of Wanda's spell. Once he was told what had happened, Steve went to confront Wanda, while the other helped Tony stop Pietro, snapping him out of Wanda's spell too, knowing that he could help stop his sister. When Steve reached Wanda, she was furious. Her plan had failed, but she wasn't done yet. Wanda once again invoked dark magic and spoke 3 words: "No More Avengers!" This caused the Avengers to begin to fade, as if their molecules were slowly being destroyed, piece by agonizing piece. Even through all the struggle, Cap was able to reach Wanda, where he begged her to stop. Wanda looked down and asked him: "Why? Why should I stop? You LET Pietro die! ALL OF YOU! I trusted you! We worked for you, and helped save the world, only for him to DIE? And now, what? You would die for them? You're so called "friends." Cap shook his head in pain and said: "No Wanda, I would die for you. If this is what would make you happy, then kill me, instead of the rest. Me only. Because you Wanda, You're the reason I can never rest! You're the cause! You are why a man of peace must wage war! And I would gladly die, for YOU!" Wanda's eyes began to stop glowing, instead they were filled with tears. "What, what have I done?" Wanda attempted to stop what she had done, but it was too late, the dark magic began to consume her. The Avengers knew that if Wanda could not stop her spell, the world would be in peril. They gave up their gifts in order to stop Wanda from destroying the world. The darkness, was gone and Wanda was back. The End (I Must Leave The Avengers... At Least, For Now) Finally, Wanda was released from the dark magic that consumed her. With tears in her eyes, all she could do was look around at the destruction she had caused. Cap was there next to her, his body filled with cuts and scars, he hugged Wanda, telling her it was alright. Pietro came to his sisters side, he was dissipating, and he gave his final words: "Sister, do not let this happen again, go on with your life, be happy, fall in love, stop crying over the past, grow, for me. I love you." and with that, Pietro faded away. Wanda could only lay there, in Steve's arms, crying and apologizing... In the days to come, the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D. cleaned up the remains of Wanda's destruction in Transia. Wanda was wanted for questioning by Fury, but the Avengers came to her side and defended her, much to Fury's frustration, but trusting their judgement, he allowed for them to decide Wanda's fate. The Avengers decided unanimously to allow Wanda to stay, and that she be monitored, and kept in check. Wanda however, declined their offer. She told the team that she was leaving and returning home to Transia to live a normal life. Wanda did not want to fight anymore. Her final words were: "I must leave the Avengers... At least, for now." With that, Wanda left the tower and the team behind. But she was not alone, Captain America had followed her, expressing his feelings for her, the two kissed and left for Transia together, vowing only to help when they were truly needed. Everyday in Transia, Wanda would visit her brothers grave and leave flowers for him. She sometimes thought she could her his fast moving footsteps around his grave. Present Day Wanda resides in Transia with Captain America, whom she is now married to. The two are happy and live normal lives unless called upon for help by the Avengers. Personality Wanda is very headstrong. She and her brother did not always think alike, but like she does with everyone, Wanda tried to understand his point of view before agreeing with him, or turning him down. Wanda is usually very kind to those she calls her friends and has no problem making friends with new people. Wanda is however sassy to anyone who tires to be rude to her or outsmart her. Wanda is normally quiet due to fear of harming anyone, or getting too angry over a topic, but that does not stop her from speaking her mind when she feels she needs to. Wanda has grown from her journeys and her time with the Avengers and is truly kind to all unless provoked. Wanda must keep her anger in check for events just like that of her Dark Avengers could take place again, or possibly even worse events. She hope this will never happen again. Powers & Abilities Chaos Magic Reality Warping: '''Wanda's main power is the superhuman ability to manipulate Chaos Magic, given to her by the demon Chthon (imprisoned within Wundagore Mountain) when she was born. Her hexes were, by extension, simple, indirect manifestations of this magic, destabilizing probabilities by inducing chaos. However, Wanda is not in full control of these hexes, which cause many problems. ''Hex Bolts:'' Initially, Wanda had the ability to manipulate probability via her "hexes" (often manifesting physically as "hex spheres" or "hex bolts"). These hexes are relatively short range, and are limited to her line of sight. Casting a hex requires a gesture and concentration on her part, though the gestures are largely a focus for the concentration. Early in her career, her hexes were unconscious on her part, and would be automatically triggered whenever she made a particular gesture, regardless of her intent. These hexes would only manifest "bad luck" effects. She later gained enough control over her powers that her powers only work when she wants them to, and they are not limited to negative effects. * 'Telekinesis:'' Wanda has portrayed the ability to manipulate and levitate things using her mind. The full extent to this ability is unknown. * Force Fields: Wanda showed the ability to create magical force fields that deflect incoming projectiles or energy blasts. * Flight: Wanda has recently portrayed the ability to fly, though even prior to her mental collapse she has inexplicably demonstrated such an ability. The full extent to this ability is unknown. Abilities Expert Knowledge of Sorcery: Wanda was trained by Agatha Harkness in witchcraft. Her sorceress training has not given her a set of powers separate from her mutant abilities, but only honed her control over her existing abilities. She has, however, a special affinity for the natural elements and materials that witches utilize in their spells: the four alchemical elements, wood, organic substances, etc. Expert Combatant: Wanda has also been trained in hand-to-hand combat by both Captain America and Hawkeye. Expert Tactician: When sane, the experience and leadership skills that come from years of active duty as an Avenger. Strength Level The Scarlet Witch possesses the normal human strength of a woman of her age, height, and build who engages in moderate regular exercise Weaknesses Mental Illness: Although Wanda appears to be currently sane, her mental stability is still questionable. Perception Range: Her range of hex-casting was limited by her line of sight. (She couldn't watch a live television broadcast and cause a hex-phenomenon to occur at its point of origin.) Physical Condition:: Hexes had a degree of unreliability, which was further affected by her physical condition: when well rested, in good health, and mentally and emotionally alert, Scarlet Witch could cast numerous hex-spheres in rapid succession and attain desirable results for almost an hour. Overextension: Despite this enhanced precision, her hexes were not necessarily guaranteed to work, particularly if she had been straining herself or using her powers excessively. If overextended, her hexes could backfire, causing probability to work against her wishes or to undo previous hexes. Trivia * According to the High Evolutionary, Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch "masquerade" as mutants, implying they possibly are not. * Wanda frequently suffers from possessions of evil and magic. This means that her body will be evil for a time, while her soul is not. Past possessors include: The Life Force, Chaos Magic, and once, accidentally, a spell cast by herself and Victor von Doom. * Wanda loves to drink coffee more than anything else. * Wanda's best friend is Carol Danvers. (Ms.Marvel, Captain Marvel) * Wanda is one of Actionoutlove's to 10 favorite characters ever. Author's Note "While I know that many people like Wanda, I don't think they fully understand her. This poor young woman has suffered many hardships and has 10,000 things going on in her head at once, and the worst part is, if she doesn't keep her mental stability, she could destroy the world. To me, Wanda is a hero, and one of the greatest ones too." -ActingoutloveCategory:Created by Actingoutlove Category:Earth-88 Category:Females Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Magic Users Category:Mutants Category:Versions of Scarlet Witch Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Telekinesis Category:Mind Control